Lucy's Dream/Transcirpt
The Loud House Theme Song Plays* *Title Card Shows: Lucy's Dream* *the scene begins in the Loud House. Then zooms in the attic* Lucy: Oh Great Grandma Harriet. If it wasn't for the cliff. I would've see you.. * Lincoln: *climbs up in the ladder* Lucy what are you doing? * Lucy: *gasps and broke the picture of Great Grandma H.* Oh no! And I thought I was the scary one. But Lincoln what have you done?! * Lincoln: Sorry Lucy its just tha-- * Lucy: Get out now, * Lincoln: you can't tell me what to do. I'm your older sibling. * Lucy *in scary voice and her mouth full of fake blood* GET OUT!!!!! (Lincoln was terrified and he scearemed while he ran away. * Lucy: sigh.. Great Grandma Harriet I will avenge you.. also I heard in your spellbook there is a spell of making your pictures come alive again. Let me do it.. *speaks backwards* I tsac a lleps no uoy ot keam rouy serutcip kcab!! * *spell casted on the shattered picture of Great Grandma Harriet * Lucy: I'm not feeling so good... im having a blurry vision.. I'm gonna pass away soon *passed away* * Lucy: *wakes up* Huh? Where am I... * Bat: Welcome to the Great Grandma Harriet Zone. * Lucy: *gasps* I can't believe it. Even if I was Lori. I could say OM- but I don't in my nature. * Bat: I am not actually a bat Lucy. *poofs to edwin* * Edwin: I'm Edwin and I'll be your service for today Ms. Loud. * Lucy: *gasps* but please call me Lucy. And I am your biggest fan out of all your show's fans. I watch it 24/7 statight. * Edwin: How delightful. Now follow me to the graveyard to release Ms. Harriet * Lucy: Okay. Do you hear that Edwin. We are gonna release Great Grandma Harriet * Edwin: I'm in front of you Lucyl * Lucy: I'm taking to your statue * Edwin: okay.... then * *Scene Cuts to the graveyard. the sign in the front says:' HARRIET GRAVEYARD WOODS*' * Edwin: ahh.. there it is.. Harriet Graveyard Woods. * Lucy: It sounds like the place where I live at. Royal Woods * Edwin: Ahh.. Royal Woods.. Never heard that place before. Oh look there's your great grandma's grave * *Scene Zooms in the Grave that says HARRIET LOUD ''' * Lucy: *gasps harder* Woah.... I can't believe it. Let's cast that spell Edwin. * Edwin: well... theres a problem.. the grass for her grave is pretty hard to cast. we need someone to fix it * Lucy: I got a idea. I have a sibling that fixes everything. Its Lana loud. Let me imagaine her here now * Lana: Hey Lucy, what's your problem? * Lucy: I can't shovel and dig Thourgh that grave grass. Could get it.. And I'll pick up Charles Poop to eat it. * Lana: OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! let me fix it for you! * *10 Minutes Later timecard* * Lana: all fixed. If you need anything let me know. now time to get that poop! *poofed* * Lucy: ha ha. Okay Edwin time to spawn in Great Grandma Harriet * Lucy & Edwin: by the mighty forces of spookyness we release Harriet our founder! * Harriet: who are you? And Edwin what are you doing with that mysterious stranger. * Lucy: I'm not your stranger Great Grandma Harriet. I'm your great granddaughter. * Harriet: No it can't be... There could only be one loud with creepy theories and conspiracy... Preapre for your demise Lucy. *uses her magic spell to make Lucy die.* * Lucy: *gasps* oh no is this the end of me.... Someone please.. I promise I won't scare anyone again! * Edwin: *blocks the beam* Not today Ms, Harriet * Harriet: What... ''HOW COULD YOU... EDWIN.. YOU BETARYED ME? '' * Edwin: You made a few mistakes in the past master.. But not anymore... * Lucy: *gasp* Edwin.. you saved m-- * Edwin: No time Ms. Lucy! Run away and head for that castle! * Lucy: don't call me.. lucy.. Call me, LUCY LOUD! *runs away* * *Dramatic Music* * Harriet: You can't win Edwin.. I teached you for over the course of 40 years,, and I haven't taught you my ultimate spell.. * Edwin: *gasps* *shouts* '''LUCY!! HURRY UP!!!! NOW!!!! * Lucy: Which button do I choose "L" or "E" or "LL" * Edwin: the one that dedicates to you Lucy Loud! *pushes Harriet in the cliff* * Harriet: what are you doing edwin... I'm make her demise real spooky because she can't be my replacement! * Edwin: well since you've died there should be a new Harriet.. Which is your granddaughter! * Harriet: No!! *an evil soul got away from her mouth* * Edwin: Uh oh.. Harriet dont! * *Edwin grabs Harriet's Hand* * Harriet: why did you save me.. My evilself tried to Destory you and al-- * Edwin: before you speak.. I apologize too.. * Harriet: It's not your fault Edwin.. * Lucy: *presses LL* There we go! *shouts* EDWIN I DID IT! Edwin? * Edwin: don't worry Lucy.. She's not evil anymore. * Lucy: Wait what?! * Harriet: Calm down Lucy let me give you some 16 seconds of explaining. * *16 SECONDS LATER TIMECARD* * Lucy: I see now.. Thank you for everything Great Grandma Harriet.. *hugs Harriet* * Harriet: Your welcome Lucy.. uh Lucy... * Lucy: I'm fading away.. But why?!.. is my existence come to an end? * Edwin: no Lucy Loud. It's a dream... Goodbye lucy.. * Harriet: also if you dream from now on, you will see me. * Lucy: *crying* Goodbye Edwin.. Goodbye Great Grandma Harriet *sniffs* * Lola: Lucy.. Lucy.. LUCY!!!! * Lucy: Ahhh! * Lola: I'm telling MOM & dad about you sleeping in the attic again and scaring lincoln! * Lucy: at least.. It was a dream *Smiles* * *end credits* Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:The Loud House Category:Episodes